


Blossom of Confidence

by JustSimon



Category: Me (Yume Nikki Fangame), Somnium (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after ME and Somnium's True Ends.
Relationships: Thomas/Me





	Blossom of Confidence

After Me solved her psychological problems in her dreams and Thomas realized what or precisely who is important for him, they both hanged out together again, like in old good days, with flow of time, Thomas found a courage to express his feelings to Me and offered to became a couple, well, Me refused of course.  
"Me, after everything what i experienced in that dream i realized one important thing, Me, i love you, without you i am nothing, i am no one, i just don't have a sense to live, but, i found that same sense in you, you are reason why i am alive, so please Me, be my girlfriend." 'Wow Thomas, that's very brave from you, which is very unexpected, but my answer is no.' "What? But why?" 'I am sorry Thomas, but i still miss by Yukoto, try to understand and to be honest, you are not that type of a guy who i see as my half, just like you said, you think that you are nothing, that you don't see sense of your life without me, i don't need someone who can rely only on me fully ignoring himself or herself.' "Wait, you like girls?" 'I like both Thomas, i like different variations of relationships. Anyway, before create relationships with someone who you like, fix something in yourself, in your case Tom its your self-confidence, you don't have it, so let's just be friends.' "You right, do you have a time to hang out with me?" 'Yeah, let's go somewhere else.'  
But Thomas still was determined and never stopped try conquer the Me's heart and on a tenth time she finally accepted his offer and they became a couple,  
"Me i thought a lot about everything, mostly about us, maybe i don't have a self-confidence for myself, but i know for sure that i have it for yourself, if you became my girlfriend, i will never let you down, i always will be someone who you can rely on, i will be your support, i will be someone for you." 'So you will cover me up in the fight?' "In the fight?! ... If i should, i will do it." 'Thomas i just kidding, but, it was cute, i can see that you are changed a bit, i mean, i refused you a nine times and thought that you will give up, but you didn't, i can see that you are different, not so different from usual yourself but still, different, sorry, it seems that i carried away, i think you waiting my answer, ... yes Thomas, i will be your girlfriend.'  
After those words Thomas walked closer to Me and hugged her, then let her go and to his surprise she took his hand and lead him on their first date, on this date Thomas were a true gentleman and did his best to care about Me, there will be many challenges for Thomas and Me, but together they can overtake them, to be happy.


End file.
